


Amputation

by SparkyFrootloops



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amputation, BTHB, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: The day that Scorpia learns her limbs can regenerate is the day that everything took a turn for the worst
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875667
Kudos: 1





	Amputation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I went too graphic but please mind the tags ok? This is a bad things happen prompt so bad things are happening

The day that the Horde realized that Scorpia could regenerate her limbs was the day that her training truly began. Before that, she’d been on the same track as all the rest of the recruits, but after, she’d been pulled aside, and then pulled apart one piece at a time. 

She’d been young the day that the tests had started. The doctors and scientists had wanted to know just how much she could take, and they tested those limits in the worst way possible. 

“Please.” She’d pleaded, even though she knew it was a sign of weakness and would be frowned upon by the Horde’s higher ups. The pain was too much to care about things like that. It’s hard to think much of anything when you are being torn apart piece by tiny piece.

At first they’d started small, a fragment here, a shard there, all with the purpose to make her stronger, they’d said. But then the hunger in their eyes always proved them a lie when they were watching for her pain and just as eager to see her tears as they were to see the results of the so-called tests. 

Fragments turned into whole chunks, then to a whole claw and then up to her elbow until they’d taken all the way to her shoulder and showed nothing more than glee at her cries for mercy. At one point she wished that her regeneration would stop, that way the experiments could  _ end _ . But they didn’t, and they wouldn’t. Not for many years to come, until the day that Adora would end the empire that the Horde had built.

Even when that day came, the pain that Scorpia had endured would stay with her for years and years to come.


End file.
